the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Duerdine (Clan Caladrius)
Background Duerdine lived formerly in a unique flight, one made entirely of Imperials. Though it consisted of all elements, their main goal was to serve the Lightweaver, who they considered their patroness. They were a nomadic flight, roaming Sornieth in search of enlightenment. They set foot in the wrong place at the wrong time, and an extremely territorial Plague flight mistook them for trespassers. They were far outnumbered, and all were killed except for Duerdine and one other. And, well, everyone knows what happens to dead Imperials. She and the only other survivor fled the scene as soon as the first body started to shift. That Plague flight was never seen or heard from again. The two wandered for weeks until her companion grew too sick to continue, and they collapsed just outside the Starwood Strand. Luckily, Aralucien, returning from a trade mission, found them and called a party to bring them back to Caladrius. Despite all the best efforts of the apothecary, her companion did not survive. With no clan to return to and no hope of surviving alone, she allowed Aralucien, Raza, and Darenthal to take her in, and became a permanent member of the clan of vagabonds. Current Life Although Duerdine wasn't nearly as close with Raza and Darenthal as her mate, she still felt their absence deeply when they were gone. She'd lost two of the only dragons who really listened to her and took care of her when she first arrived. She had no idea what she would have done without them. So, she decided to make sure no dragon in Caladrius would ever go unheard. She holds no job title, but she contributes in less tangible ways as the clan's unofficial therapist. Every orphan that washes up on the shores of Caladrius, every criminal looking to turn over a new leaf, every dragon wronged by the world and left jaded and alone is sent to her, the one who brings Caladrius' promise of second chances to fruition. Personality/Trivia Gentle. Motherly. Fiercely protective. Does not trust easily. Gives a lot but takes very little. Secretly exhausted. She has horrible night terrors, which she hates to talk about even to Aralucien. She also has a very weak immune system. Relationships Aralucien Ara is the leader of Caladrius and Duerdine's mate. He was the first dragon to show her kindness after the slaughter of her flight and she remains grateful for the home he gave her. She knows that he was closer to Raza than he was to her in the days before the Mirror left, but she still believes she can return the love he gave her, and so far she seems to be succeeding. They're currently expecting two hatchlings. Hastur Duerdine rarely speaks to the Pearlcatcher herself, but she has spent countless evenings calming Aralucien down after one too many snarky comments from his second. Needless to say, her opinion of Hastur isn't too great. Odysseus This aging Snapper is the only dragon besides her mate that she has truly come to trust over her years in Caladrius. He was the apothecary that healed her wounds after her time in the wilderness, and he took such good care of her that she began to ask for him specifically whenever she needed medicine. Over time, she opened up to him and he became a sort of father figure for her. Gwendolyn Duerdine wouldn't say she's ''close ''to this Skydander, per se, but she does consider her a friend. Gwendolyn regularly helps Duerdine with the garden she keeps around her den, and she was the one who provided Duerdine and Ara with their familiars. They get along well. Category:Wind Dragon Category:Imperial Category:Female Category:Consort